That Call From Alaska
by Jillianne
Summary: "Mom. Hey, I'm alive." Sally Jackson never expected to get a call at midnight from Alaska. From her missing son, Percy Jackson. As she gets the call, her tea cup shatters, just like the rest of her heart and life had, ever since Percy went missing. A one-shot about the call from Alaska in the Son of Neptune. May be turned into a two-shot.
1. Chapter One

**(A/N) Hey guys! I'm not dead, I promise! Info on my Mark of Athena in the author's note down at the bottom.**

**Summary: This is basically the part in The Son of Neptune where Sally Jackson/Blofis (Does she changer her name?) gets the call from Percy. Well, the scene from the SoN was Percy calling, not Sally getting the message. Yeah, that's basically it.**

**Did anyone else love the scene where Percy calls Sally? I loved, I thought it was like totally beast ninja (Yeah, I just said totally beast ninja...got a problem? LOL) Anyways, I was like total "Oh my goodness he remembers the number! Yeah...on with the story! More important stuff down at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Percy Jackson. Promise.**

**I need a more creative disclaimer. Any ideas? Hmm...? haha.**

Sally Jackson was wide awake, unsure on what to do. She didn't know if she should try and fall asleep or give up all hope of ever finding sleep again. It seemed like the second option, lately. Ever since Percy had disappeared. Sure, he had been gone for weeks at most. This time was different. Weeks turned into months. Six long months. Now, it was June and still, no sign of Percy. There was that glimmer of hope, though. The fact that he might still be alive, just switched with a boy from a Roman camp, named Jason.

She sighed. She wanted to give up so bad, but she couldn't. She knew Percy would want her to stay strong until she knew for sure that he was gone. That the worst had come. He would want her to not focus on something that is missing, but all that she has. Like she had Paul. Paul had been helpful, understanding, caring. But she still wished that Percy was there to comfort her. She wished it was like it was after the war, with little stress. He had even stayed in the same school for two years! That was a first! A miracle!

She refused to hold a funeral. She had told the school that he was visiting realities, not telling them some tragic accident and how he may or may not have died. She knew in her heart, that one day he would return. He would come through the door after saving the world. Everything would be happy again. But it still brought sadness to even think that Percy was gone. Her heart was saying, "He's alive!", while her mind was saying "There is no hope. He's gone." But she had to believe he was alive. He didn't do all of what he did just to disappear and...die.

Poseidon had warned her. A hero's fate is never good. But Percy had beaten the odds so many times, she just thought that maybe he could have a break! That he could actually live out in peace. He saved the world, what more could the Fates want from him? It made her sad and angry thinking about how the Fates already knew how and when he was going to die. The Fates were cruel.

She lost a lot in her life. Her parents died in a plane crash when she was little. She lost them. Then, she had to take care of her uncle. Even if that uncle didn't care much about her, she cared about him. And he was gone like the rest of him too. She thought she caught a break when she met Poseidon. But she should've known better. He was a god, she was a mortal. A queen of mortals. But she realized that a god could not rule her life. She needed to make her own path, and not have a god do it for her. She ended up loosing Poseidon just like the rest of her family.

Then, Percy was born. A bright spot filled with energy. Sally knew that he would rise to become a hero. She didn't want to lose Percy, but she knew she would be selfish keeping him close to her. That's why she married Gabe. That awful excuse of a human being was to protect Percy. Sure, he hit her, and probably did more things when she was at work, or behind her back, but all she cared about was keeping Percy alive and safe. She would have to suffer through. But now, she lost Percy again. Everyone she loved was disappearing. Hopefully Paul wasn't falling in this circle of events.

She looked at the clock. It was 12:03. A little after midnight. She decided to get up and go make a cup of tea. She got up, putting on slippers so her feet didn't have to hit the cold tile. Even the coldness of the tile could remind her of Percy. How cold the world she calls Earth could be. It was eerily silent. Of course, there were noises except for she the cars below hurrying around. But that day, it just seemed silent. No, that wasn't the word. It seemed empty. Sure, it had always been empty since Percy went missing, but that time it hit her like a ton of bricks that Percy might not come back. After months and months of telling herself that he will, she was starting to doubt. She prayed to the gods that she could just have some sort of sign telling her that she was alive.

She boiled some water on the stove, almost watching it boil. "A watched pot will never boil," she remembered her mother telling her when she was really little. When she was making her hot chocolate after a cold winter's day out. She smiled, thinking of the small memory of her mother. That was all she could really remember of her mother. And it was very faded, very old.

She looked over, and her water was boiled. She took out a mug, one that said "Word's Number One Mom!" She smiled, thinking about how Percy had got that for her for mother's day so long ago. She frowned, remembering he was gone, and put the mug back. She took out one that had no relationship to Percy, which was just a simple white one. She put in her tea bag and started stirring around the tea.

And that was when the phone rang. Her first thought was, _Who would be calling at this ungodly night of the hour? _Then she realized, she had prayed for a sign. Maybe there was a call from California, where ever that Roman camp was! She ran to the wall phone. It was on its last ring. Her heart fell when she saw that it was from Alaska. She had gotten her hopes up for nothing. Paul's voice came on the machine telling them to leave a message.

"_Mom_," The voice of Percy rang through the house when she replayed the message. Her cup of tea fell our of her hand and landed on the floor, splattering it all around the kitchen. Breaking into a million pieces. Shattering, just like Sally's heart had with Percy gone. "_Hey, I'm alive._" Hearing those words, Sally Jackson almost screamed with joy. She started crying, this time tears of joy, not sadness. "_Hera put me to sleep for a while, and then she took my memory, and..._" He paused for one of many reasons. Maybe he was getting attacked? Or maybe he was just thinking of a way to explain this crazy situation? Sally was falling towards the second answer. "_Anyway, I'm okay. I'm sorry._" She almost laughed. Leave it to Percy to apologize for something of his control. "_I'm on a quest–_" Sally could've sworn she heard him wince through the phone as if he just spilled the beans of what he was getting her for her birthday. Of course she would want to know this! She would be worried, but she wanted to know. "_I'll make it home. I promise. Love you._"

Paul entered the kitchen. "Sally, what's wrong? What's wrong?" He said, noticing the tears on her face. She played back the recording and Paul's face turned into a smile. "Call it back! See if he answers!" So she did. About a million times, but still no answer. She was too late. She should've just called him back as soon as she heard the message. She was happy though. Just knowing that he might have some of his memory back, enough to remember her and remember the house number.

"He remembers, Paul," She said, giving Paul a hug, tears streaming down her face. She pulled away, and a sudden realization hit her. "I have to contact camp. Oh gods, this will be great, then they will know for sure what was going on." She kept rambling about how happy it would make the camp, especially Annabeth and all his close friends. This was when Sally knew that she would see Percy again. He promised he would make it home. He isn't one to break promises without a fight. And if he causes a fight, she would almost feel bad for whoever would be on the other side. Almost. Actually not at all.

"Sally, you should wait until morning," Paul said. "I mean, no one is going to be up. It's past midnight. Contact camp in the morning." With that, Sally sighed and headed back to bed. A smile was plastered on her face. She thanked the gods for that. She needed that call from Alaska. She needed to know her little boy was okay. She was finally able to sleep. Sally knew that she would see Percy, even if it was not for a while. That hole in her heart seemed to knit itself back together, as she drifted off to sleep, thinking about her son that would be home soon. Sally had a feeling this would be a promise Percy tried his hardest to keep. And that was all she could hope for.

**Did you like it? Hate it? Love it? Favorite it? Scarred for life at its awfulness? Tell me how you feel. **

**Anyways, Important update on my Mark of Athena. I am going to continue, I just have it on hold for a little bit while I get inspiration. I am also going to be writing a House of Hades and that will probably be up in one to three weekends from now. I also have an A/U (kind of) fan fiction I am almost done with Chapter one, and it is REALLY LONG, so be warned that might be up this weekend, or maybe even tomorrow. Who knows? Message me if you want the summary on what it is about. I am working on some others, not going to tell you what because I don't know if I will post them, but they may or may not be PJO related.**

**Anyways, I really just wanted to write this, I know it is not the best, but I felt compelled to write this. **

**Oh! I might do a reading the books series thing, but I'm not sure. Should I? Hm...If so, what book?**

**QUESTION OF THE STORY! This is going to be like a regular thing. Whoever answers this will get a dedication in the next chapter/story that I do. I might make this into a two shot where Sally tells the Camp, but I am not sure. Okay, the question is...What does Bacchus drink? (Mr. B drinks _ and Mr. D drinks Diet Coke. HINT HINT!) It is in The Mark of Athena. **

**Okay! Jillianne, signing off.**

**PEACE :D**


	2. Chapter Two

**All the people who got the question right: Xion98, daughter_of_certain_goddess (logged in as a guest though), amazingirl96, and luvwrites (guest). Congratulations!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Percy Jackson and The Olympians or Heroes of Olympus.**

**Sally Gets The Call From Alaska (Part Two)**

Sally Jackson woke up with a smile plastered on her face, which was a sensation she hadn't felt in a while. She almost forgot what it was to smile for a long time. Every time she did smile, something would happen that would remind her of her missing son Percy Jackson. Which was basically every time she walked around the house. Or went anywhere, for that matter.

Like last week. Oops! She would look and see how she forgot to clean up after supper last night. She smiled thinking of how silly that was of her. She smiled how Paul was working late that night and just made the mess worse when he came home. She smiled thinking of how Percy wasn't a neat child. Of course, as soon as her brain thought anything about her missing son, even his name, her mind would shut down and she would feel like collapsing.

But this time it was different. She knew her son was alive. At least for know. He promised he would make it home, and Sally wanted that promise to happen more than anything at that moment of time. She listened to the message about forty times. "_Mom. Hey, I'm alive_." Those words would replay in her head. She actually had a dream that night after the message of those words. Percy saying those words. It brought her comfort.

She knew she had to contact camp. She needed a golden drachma, but she carry drachma around much. Only when she was driving Percy to whatever battles he needed to go to, or whatever demigods he needed to rescue. But he turned sixteen, and then he didn't need to be driven anywhere as much with the war over. So, really, there was no use. She knew better than to Iris-Message Percy first, he could be in combat and get distracted.

The only way she could find one was if she went into Percy's room. Honestly, she hadn't touched a lot in his room. She dusted once in a while and picked up the floor and changed the sheets and swept, but that was really all. None of his clothes had moved from their place in the closet. His room wasn't rearranged. Everything was almost exactly the same as when Percy was there. Some people may have found it gross that at first she didn't want to move the candy bar wrappers from six months ago still laying on the floor, and it was, but Sally had barely even opened the door to Percy's room. And, she felt like if she was cleaning up and organizing his things, it was like saying she was getting over and accepting the fact that Percy wasn't going to be there to do it himself.

Sally smiled as she walked in. The room wasn't as messy as she had seen it, she had cleaned up the candy bar wrappers, but everything valuable object in it was untouched. She frowned, thinking about how not cleaning was a way Gabe Ugliano had lived. She made a vow to tell Percy to start cleaning up more when he got home. Not if, but when he got home. She decided that today was the day she was going to clean the room fully. But first thing was first, she needed to find a drachma.

Sally thought she had looked for hours by the time she found one. It was under his bed, tucked away, but she had found one. She smiled as she found a rainbow right outside her door. It was like saying that Percy was going to be home soon. Contact camp and tell them. She thought it was Iris, the rainbow goddess, sending a message by putting a rainbow right outside the room. Either that or she was just going delusional.

"After every storm comes a rainbow. Rainbows can symbolize hope," Sally remembered telling her son that when he was six years old. He didn't get it at the time, but Sally always thought that after ever storm came a bright spot, a rainbow. Even though that doesn't happen much in the life of a demigod. She knew Percy was always her bright spot. Even if he had been away at so many boarding schools, he was the kind of person that could brighten up Sally's day.

She shook her head, ridding of her thoughts and threw the coin into the rainbow. "O' Iris, goddess of rainbow, accept my offer," Sally said as she thought about who to call. She thought about calling Annabeth, though she didn't know if that would be a great idea. Maybe Annabeth was in the middle of something and needed the news to be delivered to her just in case. She new that was silly. Annabeth would say she always has time to hear news about Percy, but Sally didn't think Annabeth was right to call right now. Or at least, not direct the message to Annabeth. Sally wanted the news to be delivered to her. Finally the right name came into her head. "Show me Chiron at Camp Half-Blood."

The image shimmered until she found herself facing the centaur in wheelchair form. He was sitting in the Big House, and there was a bunch of campers gathered around. She couldn't make out what one girl was saying. She look strong. Sally remembered a description Percy had said that matched the girl. That girl was Clarisse La Rue. "Chiron!" She called.

The centaur turned, his warm eyes that held so much sadness and despair in them. But there was also that glimmer of hope in his eyes. The glimmer of knowing that there is something worth fighting for. The centaur smiled. "Hello, Sally." Some of the campers–who must have been new–had their eyes widened. Sally was the mother of the hero that everyone at camp was talking about. Or lack of talking. The senior councilors didn't like to talk much about Percy. It brought so much sadness. But Percy was a big part of everything, so it must have been hard not to hear about the great deeds of Percy Jackson. "Sorry, but we haven't pinpointed the location of the Roman Camp–"

Sally cut Chiron off. "I got a call. A call from Alaska," Sally said. The rest of the camp looked confused on why this call from Alaska was so important. Why Sally was telling them such information. "It was from Percy." A round of gasps came out from the campers. Murmurs spread out. Some smiles were exchanged, while others looked unconvinced, but they wanted to believe it.

"What did he say?" Annabeth asked, loudly, and everyone fell quiet.

Sally smiled at her son's girlfriend of four months. "I'll play it for you." Sally went over to the phone on the wall. She typed in her voicemail password that allowed her to view all saved message. She played the message, and turned back to the campers. Some had huge smiles plastered on their faces. Others, who probably didn't know Percy as well, or at all, had a small smile on their face.

"That idiotic Seaweed Brain can't go ten minutes without being on a quest now can he?" Annabeth smiled, joking. Even in the seriousness of the situation of the quest, Annabeth didn't seem like she had any doubts of him returning alive. Everyone smiled wider, probably from seeing Annabeh smile for the first time in months.

"This tells us many things," Chiron said. "It confirms our suspicions of him being at the Roman Camp," Chiron said, but Sally could tell he knew all along. "It also tells he has some of his memory back."

"How does it tell he has some of his memory back?" One camper asked. Sally recognized him as one of the Stoll brothers. Was it Connor? Or was it Travis? Even if they were not twins, they still looked similar.

"First," Annabeth explained. "he said 'Hera' which meant that he knows that he is Greek. If he thought he was Roman, he would have said Juno or corrected himself. Second, he remembered a phone number, and knew who's phone number it was."

"Oh," The same brother said. "So this is great news! When is the Argo ll going to be done?"

"Soon, child," Chiron said. "Everyone should get back to work."

"Good idea," Annabeth said. She turned to Sally. "I'll be over in a bit, okay?"

Sally smiled. Annabeth had been coming over a lot. They would both comfort each other and tell each other it was going to be okay. Sally cut through the message. A hope spread through her. She knew her son was going to be home soon.

**(A/N) I continued! I think I might do another chapter, but I'm not sure. Oh, and I found it funny in my document of open office, it had suggestions when I typed in something. And when I typed in Percy, and suggestion was (I typed this in my MOA story once) Percy-Jackson-how-dare-you-join-a-group-of-angry-Romans! I thought it was funny. No? Okay.**

**Anyways. Should I do another chapter? I think I will. Today is a day where I had a burst of inspiration so I felt like updating all of my stories. (all three of them) and I haven't updated the Impossible Case Yet, I'm still working on that. But I did update my MOA which I haven't updated in over a month. Yikes! Anyways. Hope you liked it. It was kind of short, sorry about that. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I'll get back to you on that soon! Eh, I'll do it now.**

**TacosofEpicness - I love your pen name. And it is not Diet Coke, that is what Mr. D drinks. It is Diet Pepsi. And thank you (:**

**Xion98 - Thank you! And correct (:**

**daughter_of_certain_goddess (But you were in as a guest as Shivaane) - correct! And thanks for reviewing!**

**The Goddess of Myths - Not Dr. Pepper. It was Diet Pepsi. Thanks for reviewing (:**

**Illovebooks - I love books too! Anyways, thanks for your review (:**

**amazingirl96 - correct! And yes, here is your two-shot. Thanks for reviewing. **

**luvwrites (signed in as a guest) - correct and thank you!**

**rrfanman - Nope. That is what Mr. D drinks. Sorry. Thanks for reviewing though! (:**

**QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER**** - What is Percy afraid of that he wasn't afraid of before the quest to Alaska? (It is said in The Mark of Athena) ****  
**

**~PEACE!**


End file.
